


Arrow or Oliver still a Hero

by usamarinegirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Parenting, Brainwashing, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamarinegirl/pseuds/usamarinegirl
Summary: Natalie got dragged into this life. Will Oliver save her or will she fall into enemy hands.





	1. The Rescue

I was walking to my family church in Starling City. I was late because my car broke down. When I walked in a hand covered my mouth. Who ever was behind me said, "Your just in time. Boss will thank me." He drug me into the room where you hear your preacher. There stood five men in the back of the room and four surrounding on man in the center. "Well what do we have here." The man said as he walked forward.

"She just walked in boss." The man said as he let me go. "My name is Ra's Al Ghul. What is yours my dear?" Ra's said as stopped about three feet in front of me. "Natalie," I said with confusion. Ra's turned around a addressed the congregation. "Today I am here for someone special. I'm old school so this is how we are going to do this. One person will volunteer to be a member of my league. There is one catch though, you will go through the worst training in your life and it will include something that everyone here will see. Now lets me see who it is going to be."

Before I even thought I yelled,"Me, I will do it." Ra's turned around and looked at me hard. "I just knew there was something special about you when I laid my eyes on you." Ra's turned around to his men and said, " Let it begin." As his men went to work getting something, Ra's, continued to address us. "All of you here today are only alive because of this young lady. As a part of our ritual each member of our group gets a significant marking on them." He turned and looked at me. "Yours will be the sword." At that moment His men walked back with a branding iron with a sword on it.

"Please remove your shirt." I did and he ordered his men to hold me. He placed the brand on the middle of my back. Ra's held it there for at least 6 seconds which felt like 6 hours. "Welcome to the league." Ra's said as he patted me on the back. "Sarab put the ropes on her hands" Ra's ordered. We started moving out side. The two men to my left dropped with arrows in them. "Get her to the car." Ra's ordered. At that moment a man in a black costume shot the other six men. The last man pulled me in front of him. I had know idea where Ra's went to. A man in a green costume walked out in front of me. "Put the girl down. This will go a whole lot smoother." He said as he drew out a green arrow. "You know I can't do that." the man behind me responded. Next thing I knew no one was holding me.

"Hey, what's your name" the man in green asked. "Nat-Natalie" I stuttered. "Lets get you out of here. My name is Oliver." He said as he dropped his hood. The two men I soon came to know as Oliver and Diggle. They brought to a place that they called the foundry. "Tomorrow, we will discuss what happen. I'm going to dress your wound and then take you some where safe." Oliver told me as he had me lift up my shirt. "So where is some where safe?" I asked confused. "What?" Oliver said. " Earlier you said that you were going to take me some where safe." I explained as I turned around. "You are going to stay with me." Oliver said as he gave me a look that you could see was telling me not to argue.

"All done, you can go lay down on cot over there if you like." Oliver said as he pointed to the west wall. "I think I may just do that." I got up and hugged him, "Thank you" I mumbled against his shirt. As soon as I laid down on the cot I was asleep. When Diggle thought I was asleep he talked to Oliver. "Oliver what were you thinking telling her your name?" Diggle asked rudely. "That girl got brought into this life with our asking. Ra's will not give up on get her back. He seen something in her. Plus I seen..." Oliver suddenly quit talking. "What, Oliver, continue." Diggle said curiously. I seen myself in her all right." Oliver said exasperated. "What are we going to do Oliver." Diggle asked. "I really don't know." Oliver said as he looked at me."Natalie, sweet heart, please wake up." Oliver quietly whispered. I sat up with a gasp. "Hey, your alright." Oliver said as he gently rubbed my back. "I'm sorry I sacred you but we should go home." Oliver said as he got up and grabbed a duffel bag at his feet. I got up and followed him. He walked out side to his car. There sat a Lamborghini. "I forgot that you are rich." blurted with a chuckle. "So do I." Oliver replied. We both got in the car and made are way to his house. "I called my mom and explained we are going to have a guest. They are under strict instructions to leave you alone. You won't have to worry about them tonight though. They should be asleep." Oliver told me with a serious look. When we arrive I was stunned. I heard about his house from magazines but never seen it. Oliver guided me inside.

"Thea left some close for you in my room." Oliver informed me. "I will show you up." Oliver lead me through a series of hallways. I am sure at some point I will get lost in this mansion. "Where am I suppose to sleep?" I questioned. " You will sleep in my room, in the bed. I will take the floor." I toke a step back. "I don't won't to put you out." I stammered. "Natalie, you are my guest. I need to keep you safe, so I have to be in the same room." Oliver explained. I laid down a went to sleep with Oliver on the floor next to me.

Ra's grabbed me from behind. Oliver was to late. "Oliver help," I cried. "Natalie wake up. Your safe. Wake up." Oliver pleaded. I looked up to see Oliver setting next to me on the bed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." murmured as I tried to get up. Oliver wouldn't let me. "Natalie, I am going to tell you something I never told anyone before. When I first came home I couldn't sleep. Every time I tried to go to sleep I woke up from nightmares. I once woke up to see my Mom underneath me. I was choking her. You don't ever apologize for having a nightmare. It is not something you can control." Oliver told me with a serious look on his face.

"How about we go down stairs and see about breakfast, okay?" Oliver asked me. "Yeah, I could use some food." I explained. "I some how knew you could." Oliver chuckled. As we headed downstairs, a young brown haired girl ran around the corner. "Ollie there you are, and you must be Natalie. I'm Thea Queen." Thea chirped as she stuck out her hand. "Hi" I said as i shook her hand. "Mom is waiting down stairs. Raisa made scrabbled eggs." Thea said as she took off.

"Sorry about her. She gets a little to excited." Oliver joked. "You don't say." I retorted as I poked Oliver in the side. "Hey" Oliver laughed as he turned on me. "We should probably head down stairs." I declared afraid what Oliver would do to get back on me. I took off in the direction Thea went. "We aren't done yet." Oliver yelled after me. When I made it down stairs there stood Diggle. "What's up Diggle?" I asked feeling comfortable. "I need to speak to you and Oliver it's an emergency." Diggle urged. At that moment Oliver came downstairs. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked noting the tension. "Someone has taken hostages. I'm not sure who it is, but it seems to be convenience the day after we rescue, Natalie. I think it is Ra's." Diggle explained. "I never wanted this." I cried as I slid down the wall and hugged my knees. Oliver rushed forward, "This is not your fault. Ra's is crazy. I will not let him hurt you. Diggle and I will take you back to the foundry and I will get the hostages." Oliver told me as he picked me up. "Thank you." I whispered.

No one talked during the car ride. When we got inside Diggle leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't take it personal. He is getting ready for a fight." I gave Diggle a look of appreciation. When we got downstairs Oliver headed straight to get changed. Diggle used to this behavior was already pulling stuff up on the computer. Oliver strutted out with an air of confidence. "Where are we on information Diggle?" Oliver asked when he reached the table. "Here it is," Diggle said as he moved back to give Oliver space. Oliver took a minute. "Lets do this." Oliver said as he walked over and got on his ducati.I was paced back and forth. I was scared Oliver would get hurt. "Diggle, how do we tell if he gets hurt or not." I asked tried to hide my nervous expression. "Come sit and put this in you ear." Diggle ordered as he handed me and earpiece. I put it in my ear. "Oliver, we have a guest on the line." Diggle said. "Wait, he can here us." I questioned unsure. "Loud and clear." Oliver said. "Oh this is so cool." I giggled. Diggle smiled. "Digg, can you pull up the security video? I need to know how many targets and hostages." Oliver said getting serious. And the night went on to have a victory. Oliver saved all the hostages. Sadly, there was know sign of Ra's.

When Oliver came back, he had a limp. "Oliver are you okay?" I asked with concern. "I'm fine just a graze." Oliver replied with a grim expression. "All ready for you Oliver." Diggle called from the med bay. As Diggle clean Oliver up I toke the liberty to wander around. On the back wall was an array of weapons. "I can teach you how to use one of those. If you like." Oliver said as he walked over to me. "Really, I could learn one of these." I said with a smile. Oliver nodded. "Oliver, you are the best." I said with a smile and hugged him. I went back to inspecting the weapons. "Oliver, do you think you could teach me the bow like you." I asked. "I would be happy to Natalie." Oliver chuckled.

"Call me Nat." I yelled over my shoulder as I made my way to the computer to look at bows. Diggle walked over to him, "Oliver, I think that girl has made it into that heart of yours." Diggle laughed. Oliver looked at him. "I'm just trying to keep her safe." Oliver said. "Whatever man." Diggle said as he walked away.

"You need to pick a color. I thought maybe purple, but it is up to you." Oliver said as he sat down. "Purple is my favorite color." I said as I looked over at him. "Well it will probably take two days to get here. So we can work on building up your strength and combat skills. Tomorrow you will need work out clothes." Oliver said as he ordered the bow. "I don't have any clothes, let alone workout clothes." I told him. "Well we can take care of that." Oliver said as he got up. "Follow me." Oliver took me to Thea's favorite store. When we walked in Oliver went to talk to the cashier. I walked down the rows and clothes. I picked clothes and went to the dressing room to make sure they fit. Oliver waited outside the dressing room. "Oliver what should I get?" I asked as I showed him the stack of clothes. "All of it." Oliver said casually. "I can never get use to you being rich." I said as I picked up the clothes.

When we were putting the clothes in the trunk, Oliver whispered in my ear, "Nat, get in the car now." I casually walked over to the passenger side and got in. Oliver finished putting everything in the trunk and got in. Oliver started the car and was going way past the speed limit. "What happened?" I asked concerned. "I noticed a man. He works for Ra's. Sarab was standing about fifty feet to our left." Oliver explained as he slid around the corner. "Ra's isn't going to give up is he? Wait how do you know so much about Ra's?" I asked as I turned to look at him. "My friend use to work for him." Oliver explained giving a vague answer. "Wait are you friends with the man that branded me?" I asked close to tears. "Hey, it's not like that. Our relationship is worst enemy's. I got my friend out of his organization, okay." Oliver said as he slowed the car down.

"What will happen if Ra's gets me?" I worried. "He won't, but if it comes to a fight I want you to be able to defend yourself. That is one of the reasons I asked if I could teach you how to use one of those weapons in the foundry." Oliver said trying to easy my worry's. "What was the others reason?" I asked curious. "I thought it would fun." Oliver said as he focused back on the road. "Thanks Oliver." I said. "It's no problem, Nat." Oliver replied. For the next few weeks went never had a problem. Oliver trained me and pushed me to my limits. I could hit the center of the target most of the time. After a few hours of practice I asked Oliver to take me home. One the way home Oliver and I had a great conversation about our bows. Then a black suburban pulled out in front of us. Then one behind us.

"Nat, don't get out an fight." Oliver ordered as he hit his distress button to get Diggle here. Oliver got out the same time 8 men in black uniforms did. I heard him say the name Sarab again. They began to fight. Oliver was losing. After three minutes of exchanging blows, they finally knock Oliver out. They next came after me. I fought as best I could. I have only had a few weeks of training and there was know way I could win. The men shoved me into a car after handcuffing me.

"Well, warrior, I see Oliver has taught you a few things. That is excellent. Less for me to teach you. Your transformation has begun. Welcome to the League of Assassins." Ra's said to me. Then everything went black.


	2. Bringing her Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie has been taken to the league. Will Oliver get her back?

I woke up to be in a dark room. The floor was stone so were the walls. My hands were chained to the floor. "Help me," I yelled. "Quiet," a voice yelled. There then seemed to be a conversation outside the thick wooden door in front of me. The door creaked open. "Hello, Warrior, since you are awake it is time to explain a few things. Your transformation will last two weeks or three. It depends if you are as much of a fighter as I expect you to be. After that you will train to become my second in command." Ra's turned and began speaking in a foreign language to one of the men that walk in with him. "Your a dead man walking," I said with a smile. The man with Ra's punched me. "I suggest you watch your tongue girl." He said. "I guess, I'll just get use to getting hit then." I remarked. "We already prepared a room for her. Take her there." Ra's ordered as he spun on his heels and walked out. His robe dragged after him.

As soon as the man undid my handcuffs, I began to fight. "Sarab," he yelled. I stopped for a split second because of that. It was enough time for the man behind me to get a secure hold on me. "Your Oliver's friend." I said at the man who just walked in the room. He ignored me and grabbed one of my arms. "You don't have to do this right. Oliver, will come for me." I yelled as I fought to get out of their grip. They dragged me into a large wooden room. Ra's stood in the middle with a large sliver sword, with a golden handle. There was strange objects laying around the room.

I fought even harder. "Settle down," Sarab whispered, "It will be over soon. The more you fight the longer it will take."

OLIVER'S POV

"Oliver, wake up."

"What's going on." I said confused. then it dawned on me. "Nat, Natalie" I called. "She's gone, Oliver," Diggle explained, "Ra's must have her." I went to stand. I felt an extreme amount of pain in my abdomen. "Easy, you broke a couple of ribs." Diggle said as he helped me up. "Someone left this by you." Diggle handed over a piece of paper.

Oliver,

I will keep here safe as much as I can. You know where to get her. You must hurry before Ra's breaks her.

Maseo

"Maseo has her. He said he will protect her." Oliver explained the note. "Ra's will never know what hit him. That girl has more fight in her then any girl I ever met. She is just like you, Oliver." Diggle reassured. "I know, I afraid he we'll break that spirit." Oliver confessed.

NATALIE'S POV

Ra's spent what felt like hours, tried to make me pledge my allegiance to him. Every time I refused, I got punched or kicked. Ra's stopped and had his men handcuffed me to the center of the floor. They left me there for two days. I wasn't allowed to sleep. When I closed my eyes a bucket of water was dumped on me. I forced myself to get up and walk as far as my chain would let me. On the end of the second day, I got a small bowl of food. I didn't care what it was, I ate as much as I could. Within minutes I could barely stand. They did something to the food. "You got to be kidding me." I yelled to know one in particular, "You drugged the food." I heard a voice call "Muharib (Warrior), you are a smart one." This went on for 6 days. I tried not to eat the food, but I had to.

"You are no longer Natalie, you are Muharib." These was a regular thing that I heard in those six days. "Who are you?" Ra's asked. "Muharib, Natalie is dead." I stated. "It is time. We must begin your training. Follow me." Ra's lead me through a series of tunnels. We reached a large room. When we walked in all the men stood at attention. "What is going on?" I asked confused. "You are their leader. They are showing respect to you." Ra's explained to me. When we got to the other side of the room the men returned to training. For two weeks I trained hard. I got use to this pattern. After several days of the same daily pattern it all changed.

I was walking down one of the hallways when a had reached out and grabbed me. "It's all right. It's me, Oliver." The man whispered. He let his hand off my mouth. "Intruder," I yelled. "Nat, what did you do that for?" The man said. "Who is this Nat?" I asked curious, "I'm Muharib." The man I could clearly see now. He was in a green leather and a hood. "You are confused just come with me and I will explain. We don't have much time." He reached for me. I took a step back. "I'm not going anywhere with you." I growled. "Then I am truly sorry." I felt a pinch in my neck. I tried to stay standing, but I could not. I fell just as every thing went black.

OLIVER'S POV

"What is wrong with her?" Diggle questioned. "Ra's drugs he 'followers' that are sometimes uncooperative." I disclosed as I took off down the hallways. We made to out with little problem. When we got home, Diggle and I decided that it was best to put Natalie in a cell. "We haven't had much time to discuss things. Like, we will this drug where off?" Diggle asked as he sat in one of the chairs. "It depends how long she has been force to take it and how much. It will where off but that is not what concerns me." I noted. "What concerns you? We got her back home and she is safe here." Diggle pointed out. "When you were carrying her, it showed some scars and fresh lacerations on her back. Who knows what happened to her. When she wakes up we need to try and fix some of her wounds." I said as I looked at her.

"She's waking up." I called to Diggle. Diggle and I made our way to her. "What are you going to do to me," She said as she sat up.

NATALIE'S POV

"We are not going to do anything. We just want to get you back to yourself." The man said, "My name is Oliver Queen and this is John Diggle." "What do you mean get back to myself?" I asked confused. "Ra's drugged you to get you to cooperate. Your name is Natalie. You live with me." Oliver explained. "How do I know you aren't telling me lies?" I asked as I walked closer to the bars of the cell. Oliver handed me a folder. "We'll leave you alone for awhile." Diggle said as he and Oliver walked up the stairs. I sat down for awhile and read the folder. There were pictures of me in it. I don't remember anything in this folder. I kept rereading the folder. Then all of a sudden everything got blurry and I got extremely dizzying. "Help me," I yelled. I heard footsteps and someone yelling. I couldn't recognize who it was though. Whoever it was picked me up and carried me to a table. I grabbed the man by the neck not wanting to get attacked at my weak state. "Natalie, we are trying to help you. Let Diggle go." A voice I could recognize as Oliver's ordered. Then every things went black.

When I woke up I had a pounding headache. I tried to get up, there was something restraining my wrists and ankles. "Anybody here?" I called. "Oh, your up. Let me get Oliver." Diggle responded. I just nodded my head, not wanting to talk. After a minute I heard Oliver's voice. "How do you feel?" Oliver asked concerned. "Like I have the worst hangover of my life. Also, can you let me up?" I asked. Diggle and Oliver looked at each other, like they couldn't decide. "I promise I will not kill you." I defended. As Oliver unlocked my handcuffs he said, "You seem normal again. Do you remember who we are now?" "Yes, I remember. Also, I may need so medical help." I grumbled. "I already knew that Nat." Oliver said as he helped me up.

As Oliver went to work bandaging and stitching up my wounds he was abnormally quiet. "Why are you so quiet." I asked quietly so Diggle wouldn't hear. "I'm just trying to focus." Oliver growled, "I'm done now." Oliver turned to put he's things away. "I really could use the old you back." I murmured. Oliver ignored me and walk off. I left him to do whatever and went up stairs.

OLIVER'S POV

"Natalie is upstairs." Diggle noted as he came down the stairs. "Mmph" I said as I continued on the salmon ladder. "I saw what you did when you were patching her up." Diggle continued. "I just could say anything to her." I tried to explain to him. "Why not?" Diggle asked agitated. "I was afraid that I was going to end up asking her what happened. I mean who could do that to her." I said as I dropped down from the top of the salmon ladder. "I'm going to finally stop Ra's. He should never have laid their hands on her. Did you see what those marks were from. She had been cut by a sword and whipped. She will be scared just like me" I declared.  
I have been back for a day and Oliver has barely said a word to me. Diggle has been just as I remember. "Digg, what is wrong with Oliver? He hasn't said much to me." I asked quietly. Diggle looked puzzled, then he looked at me with understanding. "I think Oliver is having a hard time. He is just mad. Oliver thinks he was supposed to protect you and failed." "It wasn't his fault." I declared. "I think you probably need to tell him that." Diggle said as he got up.

At that moment I decided to go find Oliver and tell him he is wrong. I found him at the salmon ladder. "Oliver," I called. He just ignored me and continued. "Oliver Queen, if you don't listen I will out you to the police about being the The Arrow." That got his attention pretty quickly. Oliver dropped from the ladder. "Yes, Natalie." Oliver growled. "I have notice you aren't talking to me. Don't let me continue," I said as he looked as if he was going to speak, "You know it's not your fault right. You were out numbered by a lot." Oliver looked at his feet. He appeared to 'shrink back into his shell" sort of way. I felt the anger leave my body. I took a step forward. "You do know that right?" I questioned. He mumbled, "I know it's not. I still feel guilty though."

"How about we go out for ice cream? I haven't had it in weeks." I said as I tried to get him to think about something else. He nodded his head. "Diggle, will probably want to join us. I will go get him, while you freshen up. You are slightly sweating." I teased. We spent about an hour at the ice cream parlor. We then went back to Oliver's house. When we got in, Diggle, said good bye. "Nat, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, if you don't want." Oliver said seriously. "Okay," I said slightly confused. "When did you get the lacerations on your back?" Oliver asked not making eye contact. "Well, you better sit down, this could take a while." I said as I patted the seat next to me. I spent some time with Oliver telling him about Ra's trying to get me to turn into Muharib. Oliver seemed to understand. He didn't ask any questions.

The next morning Oliver seemed happy. "What happen to you?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen for breakfast. "You will see. Speaking of which when is your birthday?" Oliver said as he gave me my plate. "May 28th," I replied. "Okay, good to know. By the way, Digg, is coming over with your gift." Oliver said as he sat down next to me. We finished eating breakfast. Digg showed up when we were cleaning the dishes. He had to large boxes in his hands. He sat them on the dining room table. "Time to open the these. You are going to love this." Diggle said with a smile on his face. I walked over to the large boxes and open the largest box first. There sat a beautiful purple and black bow. "Oliver, Digg, it's gorgeous." I picked it up and inspected it. "Open the other one." Oliver said happily. In the other box was a matching quiver full of arrows. "This is so great. Thank you." I gushed. I hugged both of them. "There is one more, but you have to go to the foundry." Oliver chuckled. "Let me change and get my coat."

We made our way to the foundry. Oliver stopped me at the entrance. "So I took the liberty on this gift, so changes could be made." "I sure it's great. Can I see it now?" I asked. "Go ahead." Oliver chuckled.

Author's Notes

Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks for the reviews, they fuel me. I'm considering adding a superhero or superheroes from another comic. DC or Marvel. Let me know what you think.

marinegirl141


	3. Pushing limits

I was paced back and forth. I was scared Oliver would get hurt. "Diggle, how do we tell if he gets hurt or not." I asked tried to hide my nervous expression. "Come sit and put this in you ear." Diggle ordered as he handed me and earpiece. I put it in my ear. "Oliver, we have a guest on the line." Diggle said. "Wait, he can here us." I questioned unsure. "Loud and clear." Oliver said. "Oh this is so cool." I giggled. Diggle smiled. "Digg, can you pull up the security video? I need to know how many targets and hostages." Oliver said getting serious. And the night went on to have a victory. Oliver saved all the hostages. Sadly, there was know sign of Ra's.

When Oliver came back, he had a limp. "Oliver are you okay?" I asked with concern. "I'm fine just a graze." Oliver replied with a grim expression. "All ready for you Oliver." Diggle called from the med bay. As Diggle clean Oliver up I toke the liberty to wander around. On the back wall was an array of weapons. "I can teach you how to use one of those. If you like." Oliver said as he walked over to me. "Really, I could learn one of these." I said with a smile. Oliver nodded. "Oliver, you are the best." I said with a smile and hugged him. I went back to inspecting the weapons. "Oliver, do you think you could teach me the bow like you." I asked. "I would be happy to Natalie." Oliver chuckled.

"Call me Nat." I yelled over my shoulder as I made my way to the computer to look at bows. "You need to pick a color. I thought maybe purple, but it is up to you." Oliver said as he sat down. "Purple is my favorite color." I said as I looked over at him. "Well it will probably take two days to get here. So we can work on building up your strength and combat skills. Tomorrow you will need work out clothes." Oliver said as he ordered the bow. "I don't have any clothes, let alone workout clothes." I told him. "Well we can take care of that." Oliver said as he got up. "Follow me." Oliver took me to Thea's favorite store. When we walked in Oliver went to talk to the cashier. I walked down the rows and clothes. I picked clothes and went to the dressing room to make sure they fit. Oliver waited outside the dressing room. "Oliver what should I get?" I asked as I showed him the stack of clothes. "All of it." Oliver said casually. "I can never get use to you being rich." I said as I picked up the clothes.

When we were putting the clothes in the trunk, Oliver whispered in my ear, "Nat, get in the car now." I casually walked over to the passenger side and got in. Oliver finished putting everything in the trunk and got in. Oliver started the car and was going way past the speed limit. "What happened?" I asked concerned. "I noticed a man. He works for Ra's. Sarab was standing about fifty feet to our left." Oliver explained as he slid around the corner. "Ra's isn't going to give up is he? Wait how do you know so much about Ra's?" I asked as I turned to look at him. "My friend use to work for him." Oliver explained giving a vague answer. "Wait are you friends with the man that branded me?" I asked close to tears. "Hey, it's not like that. Our relationship is worst enemy's. I got my friend out of his organization, okay." Oliver said as he slowed the car down.

"What will happen if Ra's gets me?" I worried. "He won't, but if it comes to a fight I want you to be able to defend yourself. That is one of the reasons I asked if I could teach you how to use one of those weapons in the foundry." Oliver said trying to easy my worry's. "What was the others reason?" I asked curious. "I thought it would fun." Oliver said as he focused back on the road. "Thanks Oliver." I said. "It's no problem, Nat." Oliver replied. For the next few weeks went never had a problem. Oliver trained me and pushed me to my limits. I could hit the center of the target most of the time. After a few hours of practice I asked Oliver to take me home. One the way home Oliver and I had a great conversation about our bows. Then a black suburban pulled out in front of us. Then one behind us.

"Nat, don't get out an fight." Oliver ordered as he hit his distress button to get Diggle here. Oliver got out the same time 8 men in black uniforms did. I heard him say the name Sarab again. They began to fight. Oliver was losing. After three minutes of exchanging blows, they finally knock Oliver out. They next came after me. I fought as best I could. I have only had a few weeks of training and there was know way I could win. The men shoved me into a car after handcuffing me.

"Well, warrior, I see Oliver has taught you a few things. That is excellent. Less for me to teach you. Your transformation has begun. Welcome to the League of Assassins." Ra's said to me. Then everything went black.


	4. Bringing Her Back

I woke up to be in a dark room. The floor was stone so were the walls. My hands were chained to the floor. "Help me," I yelled. "Quiet," a voice yelled. There then seemed to be a conversation outside the thick wooden door in front of me. The door creaked open. "Hello, Warrior, since you are awake it is time to explain a few things. Your transformation will last two weeks or three. It depends if you are as much of a fighter as I expect you to be. After that you will train to become my second in command." Ra's turned and began speaking in a foreign language to one of the men that walk in with him. "Your a dead man walking," I said with a smile. The man with Ra's punched me. "I suggest you watch your tongue girl." He said. "I guess, I'll just get use to getting hit then." I remarked. "We already prepared a room for her. Take her there." Ra's ordered as he spun on his heels and walked out. His robe dragged after him.

As soon as the man undid my handcuffs, I began to fight. "Sarab," he yelled. I stopped for a split second because of that. It was enough time for the man behind me to get a secure hold on me. "Your Oliver's friend." I said at the man who just walked in the room. He ignored me and grabbed one of my arms. "You don't have to do this right. Oliver, will come for me." I yelled as I fought to get out of their grip. They dragged me into a large wooden room. Ra's stood in the middle with a large sliver sword, with a golden handle. There was strange objects laying around the room.

I fought even harder. "Settle down," Sarab whispered, "It will be over soon. The more you fight the longer it will take."

OLIVER'S POV

"Oliver, wake up."

"What's going on." I said confused. then it dawned on me. "Nat, Natalie" I called. "She's gone, Oliver," Diggle explained, "Ra's must have her." I went to stand. I felt an extreme amount of pain in my abdomen. "Easy, you broke a couple of ribs." Diggle said as he helped me up. "Someone left this by you." Diggle handed over a piece of paper.

Oliver,

I will keep here safe as much as I can. You know where to get her. You must hurry before Ra's breaks her.

Maseo

"Maseo has her. He said he will protect her." Oliver explained the note. "Ra's will never know what hit him. That girl has more fight in her then any girl I ever met. She is just like you, Oliver." Diggle reassured. "I know, I afraid he we'll break that spirit." Oliver confessed.

NATALIE'S POV

Ra's spent what felt like hours, tried to make me pledge my allegiance to him. Every time I refused, I got punched or kicked. Ra's stopped and had his men handcuffed me to the center of the floor. They left me there for two days. I wasn't allowed to sleep. When I closed my eyes a bucket of water was dumped on me. I forced myself to get up and walk as far as my chain would let me. On the end of the second day, I got a small bowl of food. I didn't care what it was, I ate as much as I could. Within minutes I could barely stand. They did something to the food. "You got to be kidding me." I yelled to know one in particular, "You drugged the food." I heard a voice call "Muharib (Warrior), you are a smart one." This went on for 6 days. I tried not to eat the food, but I had to.

"You are no longer Natalie, you are Muharib." These was a regular thing that I heard in those six days. "Who are you?" Ra's asked. "Muharib, Natalie is dead." I stated. "It is time. We must begin your training. Follow me." Ra's lead me through a series of tunnels. We reached a large room. When we walked in all the men stood at attention. "What is going on?" I asked confused. "You are their leader. They are showing respect to you." Ra's explained to me. When we got to the other side of the room the men returned to training. For two weeks I trained hard. I got use to this pattern. After several days of the same daily pattern it all changed.

I was walking down one of the hallways when a had reached out and grabbed me. "It's all right. It's me, Oliver." The man whispered. He let his hand off my mouth. "Intruder," I yelled. "Nat, what did you do that for?" The man said. "Who is this Nat?" I asked curious, "I'm Muharib." The man I could clearly see now. He was in a green leather and a hood. "You are confused just come with me and I will explain. We don't have much time." He reached for me. I took a step back. "I'm not going anywhere with you." I growled. "Then I am truly sorry." I felt a pinch in my neck. I tried to stay standing, but I could not. I fell just as every thing went black.

OLIVER'S POV

"What is wrong with her?" Diggle questioned. "Ra's drugs he 'followers' that are sometimes uncooperative." I disclosed as I took off down the hallways. We made to out with little problem. When we got home, Diggle and I decided that it was best to put Natalie in a cell. "We haven't had much time to discuss things. Like, we will this drug where off?" Diggle asked as he sat in one of the chairs. "It depends how long she has been force to take it and how much. It will where off but that is not what concerns me." I noted. "What concerns you? We got her back home and she is safe here." Diggle pointed out. "When you were carrying her, it showed some scars and fresh lacerations on her back. Who knows what happened to her. When she wakes up we need to try and fix some of her wounds." I said as I looked at her.

"She's waking up." I called to Diggle. Diggle and I made our way to her. "What are you going to do to me," She said as she sat up.

NATALIE'S POV

"We are not going to do anything. We just want to get you back to yourself." The man said, "My name is Oliver Queen and this is John Diggle." "What do you mean get back to myself?" I asked confused. "Ra's drugged you to get you to cooperate. Your name is Natalie. You live with me." Oliver explained. "How do I know you aren't telling me lies?" I asked as I walked closer to the bars of the cell. Oliver handed me a folder. "We'll leave you alone for awhile." Diggle said as he and Oliver walked up the stairs. I sat down for awhile and read the folder. There were pictures of me in it. I don't remember anything in this folder. I kept rereading the folder. Then all of a sudden everything got blurry and I got extremely dizzying. "Help me," I yelled. I heard footsteps and someone yelling. I couldn't recognize who it was though. Whoever it was picked me up and carried me to a table. I grabbed the man by the neck not wanting to get attacked at my weak state. "Natalie, we are trying to help you. Let Diggle go." A voice I could recognize as Oliver's ordered. Then every things went black.

When I woke up I had a pounding headache. I tried to get up, there was something restraining my wrists and ankles. "Anybody here?" I called. "Oh, your up. Let me get Oliver." Diggle responded. I just nodded my head, not wanting to talk. After a minute I heard Oliver's voice. "How do you feel?" Oliver asked concerned. "Like I have the worst hangover of my life. Also, can you let me up?" I asked. Diggle and Oliver looked at each other, like they couldn't decide. "I promise I will not kill you." I defended. As Oliver unlocked my handcuffs he said, "You seem normal again. Do you remember who we are now?" "Yes, I remember. Also, I may need so medical help." I grumbled. "I already knew that Nat." Oliver said as he helped me up.

As Oliver went to work bandaging and stitching up my wounds he was abnormally quiet. "Why are you so quiet." I asked quietly so Diggle wouldn't hear. "I'm just trying to focus." Oliver growled, "I'm done now." Oliver turned to put he's things away. "I really could use the old you back." I murmured. Oliver ignored me and walk off. I left him to do whatever and went up stairs.

OLIVER'S POV

"Natalie is upstairs." Diggle noted as he came down the stairs. "Mmph" I said as I continued on the salmon ladder. "I saw what you did when you were patching her up." Diggle continued. "I just couldn't say anything to her." I tried to explain to him. "Why not?" Diggle asked agitated. "I was afraid that I was going to end up asking her what happened. I mean, who could do that to her." I said as I dropped down from the top of the salmon ladder. "I'm going to finally stop Ra's. He should never have laid their hands on her. Did you see what those marks were from. She had been cut by a sword and whipped. She will be scared just like me" I declared.


	5. Understanding Oliver

NATALIE'S POV

I have been back for a day and Oliver has barely said a word to me. Diggle has been just as I remember. "Digg, what is wrong with Oliver? He hasn't said much to me." I asked quietly. Diggle looked puzzled, then he looked at me with understanding. "I think Oliver is having a hard time. He is just mad. Oliver thinks he was supposed to protect you and failed." "It wasn't his fault." I declared. "I think you probably need to tell him that." Diggle said as he got up.

At that moment I decided to go find Oliver and tell him he is wrong. I found him at the salmon ladder. "Oliver," I called. He just ignored me and continued. "Oliver Queen, if you don't listen I will out you to the police about being the The Arrow." That got his attention pretty quickly. Oliver dropped from the ladder. "Yes, Natalie." Oliver growled. "I have notice you aren't talking to me. Don't let me continue," I said as he looked as if he was going to speak, "You know it's not your fault right. You were out numbered by a lot." Oliver looked at his feet. He appeared to 'shrink back into his shell" sort of way. I felt the anger leave my body. I took a step forward. "You do know that right?" I questioned. He mumbled, "I know it's not. I still feel guilty though."

"How about we go out for ice cream? I haven't had it in weeks." I said as I tried to get him to think about something else. He nodded his head. "Diggle, will probably want to join us. I will go get him, while you freshen up. You are slightly sweating." I teased. We spent about an hour at the ice cream parlor. We then went back to Oliver's house. When we got in, Diggle, said good bye. "Nat, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, if you don't want." Oliver said seriously. "Okay," I said slightly confused. "When did you get the lacerations on your back?" Oliver asked not making eye contact. "Well, you better sit down, this could take a while." I said as I patted the seat next to me. I spent some time with Oliver telling him about Ra's trying to get me to turn into Muharib. Oliver seemed to understand. He didn't ask any questions.

The next morning Oliver seemed happy. "What happen to you?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen for breakfast. "You will see. Speaking of which when is your birthday?" Oliver said as he gave me my plate. "May 28th," I replied. "Okay, good to know. By the way, Digg, is coming over with your gift." Oliver said as he sat down next to me. We finished eating breakfast. Digg showed up when we were cleaning the dishes. He had to large boxes in his hands. He sat them on the dining room table. "Time to open the these. You are going to love this." Diggle said with a smile on his face. I walked over to the large boxes and open the largest box first. There sat a beautiful purple and black bow. "Oliver, Digg, it's gorgeous." I picked it up and inspected it. "Open the other one." Oliver said happily. In the other box was a matching quiver full of arrows. "This is so great. Thank you." I gushed. I hugged both of them. "There is one more, but you have to go to the foundry." Oliver chuckled. "Let me change and get my coat."

We made our way to the foundry. Oliver stopped me at the entrance. "So I took the liberty on this gift, so changes could be made." "I sure it's great. Can I see it now?" I asked. "Go ahead." Oliver chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks for the reviews, they fuel me. I'm considering adding a superhero or superheroes from another comic. DC or Marvel. Let me know what you think.


	6. Angel Of Darkness

I made my way to the center of the foundry. Next to Oliver's arrow gear stood another glass case. Inside was a purple and black leather outfit. The hood was just like Oliver's except accented with purple around the black. "Oliver it's gorgeous." I said as inspected it closer. "Tonight, do you want to go on patrol?" Oliver asked. "You bet I do. Thank you guys so much."

Later that night I suited up in my new uniform. Oliver and I stopped a couple of small robbery's and assaults. This lasted a couple of weeks. On Friday, my phone pinged with an emergency alert. Someone was breaking into Starling City Bank. Oliver was suppose to meet me there. When I got there the civilians were tied in the middle of the back. I didn't see any robbers. "Oliver, I don't see anyone. I am going to look a little closer." I radioed. "Just be careful. I'm five minutes out, do do something stupid." Oliver radioed back. I dropped from the ceiling. "Are you guy's good?" I asked the civilians as I untied them. "Please be quiet and slowly leave the building." I ordered through the voice modulator. Men in black ski mask can from behind the civilians and began to shoot. "Get out now! Run!" I yelled as I began to shoot back with my bow. "Look out!" Someone screamed. Before I could do anything I felt a prick in my neck.

"Just go!" I yelled back as I tried to fight my attacker, but it was like my limbs wouldn't move. After a matter of seconds I could no longer stand. When I hit the floor I heard a voice, "Well, Muharib I thought to see you in different circumstance. You seem to have picked up a new outfit, I can't say I like it." The man knelt down next to me. I could see it was none other than Ra's Al Ghul. "My dear you have had your time in this world. I need you more than ever, but I need you stronger." Ra's pulled out a needle. I tried to move. "Don't be afraid my dear. When I give you this you'll be better than ever. I will find you later." Ra's said as he looked at me. He jabbed the needle into my shoulder. 'Man does that hurt' I thought. I screamed in pain. I could barely see Ra's and his men leaving.

"Oliver, hel... Help me" I stuttered. Then every thing went black.

Oliver's POV

"Nat, Nat wake up. Come on." I whispered as I tried to shake her awake. Her eyes open, "Nat, thank goodness your awake." Her hand reached up with unimaginable strength and grabbed my neck. "Na.. Nat wake u..up" I tried to say with out losing all my breath. Realization was in her eyes, "Oliver, what?" She began. "Shh, it's alright. Your safe." I whispered. "Ra's was here and he injected me with something I have know idea what it is though." I rambled. "Let's get you home." I said as I picked her up.

Natalie's POV

"Nat are you good?" Diggle asked. I just shrugged feeling exhausted. "Well you need to see this." Diggle said as he pointed to the computers. Apparently someone had got out their phone after I untied them. There was footage of me get the civilians out of the bank and everything till Oliver got me out of the bank. It was all over the news. "Who is this hero? The civilians this person saved are describing her as an angel who is willing to go into the darkness to save the ones in the light. As seen in this video, she sacrificed herself to save the people of Starling City. Well Starling, let it be known we have another Guardian Angel. Angel if you are out there we thank you." The news reporter exclaimed. "Well we at least have a code name for you." Oliver said as he smiled. "Angel, it suits you." "No it does not. You are Muharib." A voice said. I shook my head. "You alright?" Diggle asked.

"I'm good, just tired." I said, "I'm going to change." I went to grab the door handle to the bathroom, when it pulled straight off the door. I dropped it immediately. "Nat, you okay." Oliver said as he ran over. Then he seen the door handle. "Nat, what happened?" Oliver asked confused. "I honestly don't know it just came off in my hand." I muttered. Oliver slowly approached, "Nat, let's see if we can tell what they put in your system." Oliver said quietly. Diggle did a blood test. "Oliver, you need to see this. Her blood molecules have changed." Diggle whispered. "Wait, what did you say." I said as I got up. "Wait, how did you hear me?" Diggle asked. I grabbed Diggle's shoulder and spun him towards me. "Ahh," Diggle screamed in pain. "Natalie let go now." Oliver ordered. I let go. "Dig, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I did that." I explained as I looked at my hands. "It's fine, we'll discuss this in the morning. Get some rest." I went and laid down on the cot.

The next morning when I got up everything was sore. I then realized that I didn't change out of my gear. I went an change into a tank top and sweats. I was so tired I didn't even look in the mirror. "Hey guys," I called to Oliver and Dig. "Did you fix breakfast? I am sore and starving." I got no response. I turned an looked at them closely. They both had surprised looks on their faces. "What's wrong." I questioned. "Nat, you have grown about two inches and your muscle mass has increased by at least forty percent." Oliver said rather quickly. I took off to the mirror with Oliver and Diggle following. "You have got to be kidding me." I said as I looked in the mirror. "What did that man do to me." I slammed my fist into the counter. The counter crumbled to the floor. "Well, you are unnaturally strong and my guess is the everything about you has increased." Diggle exclaimed.

"Well lets not thank about that now. How about you and me stop and get breakfast and go to the office?" Oliver said. "Let me get change real fast." I muttered as I turned and walked to get different clothes.

Oliver's POV

"Dig I need you to try and get that video off the internet and where ever else it may be. What ever this is someone will probably know what it is and come after her." I ordered. "I will do my best." Diggle said as he got to work on the computer. When I got to the door of the foundry Nat was waiting for me. "Let's go." I said. When we got to the office my secretary said I had a visitor. "I didn't have anything planned." I said. "Well he said this was an emergency." she said. "Who is it?" I asked. "Sir, it's Tony Stark." she replied. I all but ran to the elevator. When I got to the top floor there stood Tony Stark. "Mr. Stark, I wasn't expecting a visit." I said perplexed. "Could we speak privately in your office." Tony commanded. "Yes of course. Nat, can you wait out here." I directed Tony into my office. "Please sit." I suggested. "I would rather not." Tony rudely stated, "Let's cut to the chase. Oliver I know you are the Arrow and that girl is the one they call Angel. Don't interrupt." Tony said as he raise his hand, "I seen the video of her get injected with that drug. That drug just happens to be the one that made Captain America. Stark labs was broken into by Ra's Al Ghul. " Tony explained.

"We think he could have changed the serum. All of her senses have increased. Good hearing, super strength, and excellent eyesight are just a few." Tony finshed"What do you want Tony." I snapped. "That girl needs to come with me. She is extremely dangerous. The Avengers can help her." Tony explained. "You will not go near her and if you do I will put an arrow in your eye. Now get out of my office Mr. Stark." I ordered. "You are making a mistake not doing this the easy way." Tony sneered. "Goodbye, Mr. Stark." I repeated.


	7. Super Soldier

Oliver's POV

After Tony left Natalie came into my office. "Well that seemed tense." Nat chirped. "It was." I responded. Nat seemed to understand that I was stressed. "What did he want?"Nat asked. "Just business stuff." I said as I turned on my computer. "I think I will go back to the foundry an shoot." Nat said as she left. "Have fun." I called after her. Once she was gone I grabbed my phone and called Diggle.

"What's up?" Digg asked. "We have a problem." I said getting straight to the point. "What do you need," Digg asked thinking this was a hood problem. "Tony Stark showed up at the office. He said Nat had some super soldier serum injected into her. Ra's did something to it. Tony wanted to take her. He said this was and avenger problem." I rambled. "We won't let them get her." Digg concluded. "Did you tell her?  
Digg asked.

"No, she has to much on her plate already. I will tell her what is absolutely necessary." I confirmed. "We got her back."Digg said. "Bye Digg."

Tony's POV

I can't believe that just happened. Oliver says he is trying to keep his city safe but he has the most dangerous person living in his house. I felt my phone ring. "Stark, here" I said. "How did it go," Cap asked. "He basically said no he can handle it," I explained. "So plan B," Cap suggested. "We'll have to," I said. "Bye Cap."

Natalie's POV

When I got to the foundry I practice using my bow with my new strength. I had to increase the poundage by 200 hundred pounds. I had to be really careful when lifting drinking glasses and other things. I realized after I cut myself doing the salmon ladder that I could heal really fast. "That's right me dear." a voice said. "What?" I said aloud as I shook my head. "I'm your conscious." The voice laughed. Before I could think any longer the alarm went off. There was a robbery on 29th street. I sent a quick text to Oliver and got suited up.

When I got there I could see anyone in the store. I slowly entered and began to search the building. When I was done I checked the roof. I got the center, there was no body An arrow was shot about 2 feet in front of me. I sprinted for cover when I heard a whooshing sound and arms rapped around me. "Stay still," The voice order. "Not you again," I yelled. I tried to fight whatever had me. Suddenly my feet left the ground and I was moving through the air. I turned to see Iron Man. "Tony, what the heck," I yelled. I heard Tony with my new good hearing. "I got her, be ready." He said.

After about 45 seconds, Tony slowed down and landed. I looked around there were 6 people in a circle around. I recognized them. It was the Avengers. What did they want with me. "what do you want?" I seethed. "We know you got injected with a serum b a man named Ra's Al Ghul. You have increased senses muscle, metabolism, and etc." Dr. Banner said. "The same serum as Cap here."

"Well nice chat," I spat as I tried to walk away. "I don't think so," Hawkeye said as he grabbed me. "Fight." The voice said. "I agree," I replied. "Who are you tal.." Hawkeye began, before he landed on the ground. The lady they call Black Widow rushes toward me. We traded blows and kicks. She to hit the ground. "Natalie, enough," Thor yelled. "Run," The voice said. I shook my head. Black Widow and Hawkeye dusted themselves off. "Is anyone going to mention that this girl just dropped two master assassins?" Tony joked. "Tony," Captain barked.

I slowly reached down to my distress button and hit it. "Like I was saying." Banner said get back on topic. "Ra's altered the serum. He added a molecule that allows him to tell you thing. That little voice is Ra's and if you do what he says the more he has control over you. Eventually you will just be a weapon. " Banner explained. "Widow." Captain said. There was a painful stab to my neck. I reached and hit my radio. "Oliver help me. Avengers." I tried to run but I ended up staggering and falling a few feet away from the Avengers.

Tony's POV

Nat had a scared look etched in her face. When we went closer her radio crackled. "Nat, hold on I'm coming just hold on." Oliver pleaded.


	8. Bringing the Fighter Down

Tony's POV

"She looks scared to death, Cap," I said.

"It's for her safety, Tony," Cap responded as picked Natalie up. Suddenly Cap pushed Natalie into my arms. "Get her out of here, Now," Cap ordered. As I rushed to the helicarrier I looked behind me. Oliver just pulled up on his motorcycle. Cap greeted him.

Oliver's POV

When I got to where Natalie was at I seen Nat with Iron Man. It looked like they knocked her out. "Nat," I called. I rushed forward. When I seen him. there stood Captain America. "Oliver, this is whats best for her," Captain said. I know I can't beat the Avengers. I slowly removed my hood. "Please, she will be scared to death of you. She feels safer with me." I begged.

"We can't do that," Cap explained.

"Oliver," Diggle called from behind me. "Let's go buddy. We can't fight them, Nat could get hurt."

I accepted the defeat. As I turned and got on my bike. I hear Digg say, "This could be useful, but you didn't get this from me." "Understood," Cap replied.

Tony's POV

When the helicarrier landed at the Avenger's Tower I put Natalie in one of the cells and handcuffed her to the side of the bed. This was to make sure she didn't hurt herself. "Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers is requesting your presence in living room." Jarvis said.

"I'm on my way, Jar," I told him. When I got to the living room. Cap, Natasha, and Clint were waiting. "What' up."

"You need to see this," Cap said as he handed me a flash drive. I put the flash drive in my tablet, and a file popped up. It was a document explaining Natalie's behavior.

It read,

Nat was kidnapped for 2 weeks. So, Tony don't push her. In that time she was drugged and brainwashed. Treat her like a human. With everything she's been through she could break easily.

John Diggle"

"That poor girl."

"Where is she now?" Cap asked. "I put her in the large cell still working on waking up." I explained. I got up and went to check on her. When I got there Bruce was there. "She should be waking up by now. Jarvis, run a full health checkup." Bruce said. "Ms. Natalie is in excellent health. She should be awake in five minutes. I believe I should inform you that ,Ms. Natalie has 40% of her body covered in scars." Jarvis informed. I was shocked, so was everyone else.

"Form what?" I asked. "It appears to be from whip, knifes, and a branding iron." Jarvis said. "She was branded?" Cap stuttered.

"Yes, it appears to be a sword."

"My gosh, what are we going to do?" Clint asked. Before any of us had a chance to respond, Jarvis informed us that Natalie was waking up.

Natalie's POV

'Why does my head hurt so bad,' I thought. I went to set up, but I couldn't move my left hand. It was handcuffed. Then it donned on me. "Not again," I kept repeating as I tried to break the handcuffs. When I couldn't the panic got worse. I heard beeping coming from the door. A man that looked like Hawkeye come running in.

"Hey, easy calm down," The man said, "My names Clint aka. Hawkeye." When I didn't calm down he kept talking. "I know you like to shoot a bow. You are pretty good. Your bow looks costumed made." Clint said.

"It-it was," I stuttered. "That a girl." Clint said.

"Why are you helping me. You just kidnapped me from my family?" I asked, "You say that I have some crazy serum in my blood, but why the kindness."

"Because a friend of mine had the same thing happen to him. No one helped him. We want to help you." Someone said. I looked up to see; Captain America, Tony stark, Bruce Banner, and Black Widow.

"Well, if that's true why am I handcuffed?" I questioned. "Because you brought down two of America's best fighters. The only person who is capable to fight you is Steve here." Tony said as he pointed to Captain America. "So, Steve, it suits you," I commented.

"Thanks," he replied.

"So I promise I won't kill you. Can you uncuff me?" I asked as I jiggled the handcuff.

Clint grabbed the keys out of his pocket. He unlocked me. As soon as he did, the voice in my head would not be quiet.

"Fight, this is your chance go. Get out of there. An agent is waiting for you."

"No, No, be quiet." I said as I grabbed my head. Clint looked toward Bruce came forward. I couldn't contain the flinch. Bruce stopped. "Nat, don't listen to him. He just wants to hurt you. Fight. Come on." Clint demanded.

Clint went to set his hand on my arm. That was his mistake. I grabbed his arm and twisted it. Before any of the Avengers knew. Clint was pinned to the floor. Steve tackled me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. You have to believe me." I cried.

"It's fine." Clint coughed, "I shouldn't have touched you. THat's on me. Let her up, Cap." Steve released me and I sat up. "I really am sorry I didn't mean to do that." I said.

"Well, the why did you do that?" Tony asked.

"It was that stupid voice." I explained.

The Avengers looked at each other. "What did it say?" Bruce asked. "It basically said fight and get to the agent outside." Cap took off out the door and Tony grabbed his phone. After about a minute Tony handed his phone to Black Widow. "Look who it is," Tony snarled. "The Winter soldier."

"Steve," The Black Widow barked she turned to the door. "Natasha, don't. Steve can handle it." Clint ordered. Natasha turned with a look of fury and charged Clint. Before she new it she was on the ground. I stood in front of Clint protecting him. "Don't touch him," I growled. "It's fine Natalie," Clint whispered. "I could of handled it."

Natasha picked he self up with a smirk. Before anyone could do anything Natasha and I traded blow. In then process of that Clint, Tony and Bruce sat along the wall. Steve ran in. "Stop, now," Steve ordered. I was so use to following orders that I stopped with out a second thought. "Bucky was out there." Cap said as he looked to Tony.

"He's going to come for her. If it's the league why would Hydra be involved." Cap questioned. "Ra's made some mistakes with money, most likely." I said. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces. "What good hearing," I laughed as I tapped my ear. Cap nodded with understanding. "He killed, Oliver," The voice said.

I turned to Cap," Hal qutil 'uwilfir." (Did you kill Oliver.)

"What," Cap asked. I stood up.

"Alwuquf," Natasha ordered. (Stand down)

" 'Ayn hu 'uwli" I challenged. (Where is Ollie)

"Iinah aman fi almunsili. 'adrak 'anah tajawuz e adadahum." Natasha assured. (He is safe at home. He realized that he was outnumbered)

"Klynt," I hesitated. (Clint)

" 'Iinaha tatahadath alhaqiqat, Natlai." Clint whispered. (She speaks the truth, Natalie.)

I sat back down. "What just happened?" Tony quizzed. "Natalie, was concerned about, Oliver Queen." Natasha explained. Natasha turned to Clint, "Chto zastavilo yeye dunati ehto my chto-to sdelali dly, Oliver." Natasha whispered in Russian. (What made her think we did something to Oliver.)

"Potomu shto golos skazal tak." I replied back. (Because of the voice.)

"Why don't we leave you to get some rest." Clint said. I didn't sleep much that night. Over the next 3 days the Avengers were nice to me. On the fourth day they started helping me fight Ra's voice to fix it. I was in my new room when it happened. It had been two weeks since I got out of the cell. Someone shook me awake. "Astayqaz almuhrib," A man with shaggy dark brown hair said. (Wake up, Warrior.)

"Help," I yelled. "Follow the Asset, He is your way back. Tell him to grab your bow." The voice said. This time I couldn't ignore it. " 'Ahtaj 'iilaa alquwa," I whispered. (I need my bow)

He led me out to the living room. "Nat? Let her go Bucky. This isn't you," Steve ordered. "Nat, get over here," Clint said as he appeared. "La" I responded. (No)

"Nat, this isn't you," Clint cautioned. "Bucky, that your name James Buchanen Barnes." "Move aside," Bucky said with a heavy Russian accent. "Ask where your bow is with a wink," Ra's ordered.

"Where's my bow," I said flatly with a wink.

"Bruce, get her bow. Please." I didn't realize that Bruce and Natasha were behind us. Bruce came back after about four minutes. He had my bow and a phone. "Nat?" Oliver breathed. "Ollie," I cried. "La 'ant Muharib," Bucky ordered. (Don't you are Warrior.) I felt a zap of electricity.

"I am Muharib, Warith Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon," I declared. I grabbed the phone an hung up. "Yjb 'an naemal," I said to Bucky. (We must go)

I grabbed my bow and ran. Bucky was hot on my heels. Natasha fired her pistols. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Caps shield. So did Cap . We both sprinted for it. I beat him. I grabbed the shield and hit him. "Yarkud," I cried to Bucky. (Run) I made it outside to see a motorcycle. I slung the shield over my back along with my bow. Climbed on ahead of me. We headed out of there. We rode to the helicarrier. It wasn't like the Avengers. It was gray and had a sleeker look to it.

We flew for about 6 hours. Bucky grabbed me by the upper arm and lead me to a building outside of where we landed. "Muharib, welcome home." Ra's said. I wanted to run but it was like body couldn't move. He went to place his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't," I growled.

"I see you still have some fight left in you. We are just going to have to break you of that. "Ona-use vashe imushchestjo" Ra's said to Bucky. (She's all yours, Asset.)

Bucky lead me to a cell. "I'm sorry," He whispered when he closed the door.

Bucky's POV

I pushed Natalie in her cell. I knew what was about to happen. I felt awful. Later Captain Alexi took her. I didn't see her again for seven days. She was awaiting her orders. "Soldier," Alexi called. I stopped. "I would like you to meet out new soldier. Winter Warrior, step forward."

"Yes, Sir," She said he voice like ice What had they done.

"You have a mission."

"Sir, doesn't she need training." I asked. "She's fine, Asset." Alexi replied.

"You two protect each other at all cost." Our mission was to kill a European Diplomat. Alexi turned towards Natalie. "He is your superior listen to your orders. Winter Soldier is your new handler."

We completed our mission. When we got back to the Hydra base Ra's was waiting. "Almaharibu, bisabb, wayuntar. We have new battle clothes for you Follow me." (Warrior of Winter)

When we got to the office of Sir Alexander he had a surprise. He had repainted Captain America's shield. He also a black and red outfit for Natalie.

"That was kind of you sir." Natalie surmised. This went on for about five months. We always completed out missions. We made a name for ourselves, which is not always a good thing.


	9. Worst Nightmare

Third Person POV

The Winter Soldier and Winter Warrior made a name for themselves. Ra's was proud. "Well done my girl." Ra's praised. "Thank you sir." Warrior replied. "I don't mean to interrupt sir. War we have a mission." The Asset said. Natalie and Bucky excused themselves. "Our job is to kill an American Senator named, Travis Fraser." Bucky explained. "What kind of guards does he have, Sol?" War question. (Bucky's and Natalie's nickname are War and Sol.) "We don't know. Handler, says he thinks he doesn't have much. We leave in two days."

Meanwhile at the Avenger Tower 18 months earlier

"TONY STARK," Oliver yelled as he made his way to the common room. "Captain Rogers, we require your assistants in the living room. It is rather urgent." Jarvis explained. Steve took off running to the elevator. When he got there Oliver had Tony pinned to the wall. "Where is she? This is all your fault." Oliver cried. "I suggest you put him down, Oliver." Steve stated. "I can't this is all his fault. If he would of just let Nat and I alone this would have never of happened." Oliver pleaded. "There was nothing would could of done. They sent the Winter Soldier for her. Plus you trained her to be better than us and she is." Tony stammered. Oliver let him go.

"Well what are we going to do to get her back?" Oliver asked. "We have to find her and wait for the right moment." Steve explained. What they didn't realized that Hydra and the League could disappear when they wanted to.

A Week Before the Assets' mission

"I found them. I found them." Tony yelled. "They are in abandoned warehouse just outside of Moscow, Russia." "Let's go get her." Natasha said. "If my sources are right, their next mission is to kill Senator Fraser. We would more likely to be able to get them that way." Tony explained. "He's right. Everyone we have a mission we need to prep for." Steve ordered. Everyone went to get their gear ready. Clint fix his sedation arrow's with enough sedative to take down the Hulk.

Meanwhile in Russia

"War, get your gear. It's time to leave." Sol ordered. Natalie got dressed into black tactical pants and a brown leather jacket. She put on her bullet proof jacket over top of her jacket. It had knives and grenades everywhere on it. She slipped on her quiver. She then placed her black muzzle on. The Winter Warrior was prepared for battle. The winter soldier and warrior got on the jet to New York City. When they arrive it was close to midnight. Senator Fraser was suppose to arrive at Trump Tower for a meeting. Bucky and Natalie made their way to a building across the street. They camped out on the roof. They would take him down when he left. What they didn't know was that the Avengers were inside. The next morning Natalie woke Bucky up. "He's here," War whispered. "Get me the rifle." Sol ordered. They waited. After about an hour and a half he began to walk out. Sol was about to shoot. "It's not him. It's not him." Bucky stammered.

An arrow whooshed by. "Get down," War cried as she jumped for her bow. She quick shot a repelling arrow. When Bucky and her reached the ground. There in the middle of the street stood Captain America. "We don't want to hurt you. Please your weapons." He pleaded. "Not a chance," War growled. She threw her shield. As Steve caught it he went sliding backwards. War activated the magnets on the shield and it came flying back. "War, there's more of them." Sol called. She turned to see Sol engaged in battle with the red head they called Black Widow. War lunged to engage Captain America, when a bolt of lightening struck the ground.

"Stand down, Lady Natalie." Thor bellowed. War momentarily stunned by the lightening, yelled "Who the heck is, Natalie." Sol came running toward War. "When need to get out of here. Mission is a failure." Sol badgered. More of the so called Avengers surrounded them. "Your name is Natalie Lancaster and your name is James Barnes." Steve tried to explain. "You are mistaken." Sol yelled. A man in a green hood walked forward. He slowly removed his hood. War thought that face was familiar. "Ollie." She whispered. A jolt of electricity went through her body. She cried out an fell on one knee. "Focus War." Sol cautioned. "Nat, you know me." Oliver pleaded with her. "She does not." Sol screamed as he rushed forward. Before Sol got to him he was hit with a green arrow to the thigh. Sol tried to get up but it was like he was paralyzed. "Get away from him." War growled as she drawled her bow back.

"We won't hurt you. We just want to help. I'm Natasha, this is Clint, Bruce, Thor, Steve, and Tony." Natasha said as she pointed to everyone. "War, pu-put it down." Sol tried to speak. War slowly put the bow and shield down. Natasha walked forward. "This is for your protection." She jabbed the needle into Natalie's shoulder and she went down.

War woke up. She was in a room with a bed and a sink and toilet. "Sol?Sol?" She whispered. When she realized that the winter soldier was not in the room with her she worried. She made her way to the door. When she was about a foot away her right ankle could no longer move. She looked down to see her foot was chained to the wall. "Stand back." A voice called from behind the door. The man that Natasha said was Clint had a food tray. "I thought you would be hungry." Clint coaxed. War sat in the corner of the room and ignored him. "Well just holler if you need anything." Clint said. "Gde zol" She whispered. (Where is Sol.) "He is safe, Natalie." Clint explained. Over the course of a week the Avenger's tried to get Natalie and Bucky to eat. It was like they couldn't function.

"They are going to die if we don't do something." Clint sighed. "We need to try to put them together. Made they will feel safe enough to eat." Steve tried. "That's to dangerous." Tony growled. "Jarvis, how long do they have the way they are going." "They have about 8 more days, Sir." Jarvis confirmed. "Sir, I feel I should inform you that, Miss Natalie could use medical attention." The Avengers looked at each other. "What for?" Bruce questioned. "She has multiple lacerations to her torso and knees." Jarvis explained. "We didn't hurt her?" Steve uttered. "Sir, these appear to be about three days old. There is a slight infection." Jarvis claimed. "I'm going to kill every last Hydra agent and every League of Assassin member." Oliver snarled as he stocked out of the room.

"I will go get my med kit." Bruce said. "I will probably need assistants in there." Bruce. Natasha, Clint, and Steve made their way to Natalie cell. Bruce punched in the code. When they walked in to see the great winter warrior curled up in a ball in the corner. She got to hurt feet but she favored her left leg. "We are here to help you. We understand that you have some lacerations to your torso and knees." Bruce hesitated. He slowly walked forward. Natalie pushed herself further into the wall. "Don't Sol always takes care of me." Natalie blurted. "Well, he's not here. We can help you though." Steve comforted. Bruce tried to walk forward, but Natalie swept his leg out from underneath him. Steve jumped to grab her arm, but she turned and grabbed his. "You missed one thing, Steve. They made us stronger than you." Natalie scoffed. She shoved him backwards.

"We are leaving." Natasha stated as she walked backwards. Once they left, Natalie slid down the wall. Taking good care not to hit her leg.

The Avengers couldn't get Natalie to let them help her. They decided to put Bucky and Natalie together in a larger cell. Natasha went to get Bucky. They didn't have to sedate him. He didn't have any fight left in him with out Nat there. Clint had to sedate Natalie though. When they moved them the made sure Bucky had enough supply to treat Natalie's wounds. "War," Bucky cried. "What did you do to her?" "She is hurt. We thought it would be easier to treat with her unconscious." Natasha said to cover up the real reason they sedated her. They were scared of her.

The Avengers left them alone in their room. Bucky began to treat her wounds. He knew exactly what they were from. Hydra had a bad way of getting them to comply to orders. "Sol," Natalie croaked. "I'm here dorogoy." Bucky murmured. (Darling) "I missed you. I thought they hurt you." Natalie said as she sat up. "I'm not going anywhere." Bucky comforted. "Rest." Bucky grabbed his and her bedding and placed it in a pile in the corner and sat. Natalie laid her head down and they both got much need sleep.

When they woke up food was waiting for them at the door. Along with to cups of water. Bucky and Natalie didn't go for the food. They both looked at each other and said, "I remember something." That was exactly what the Avenger's were hoping for.


	10. To Revive Heroes

Third Person POV

"Sol, the man in the green, his name is Oliver Joseph Queen." War said as she looked at her breakfast. "I remember too." Sol said. They both sat there confused. "I guess we should eat." Sol said as he leaned to get his plate. "I'm not hungry." War said as she made herself comfortable in the corner of the room. "You need to eat. Your body is still try to recover." Sol reasoned. War ignored him. "War, eat the food that's an order." Sol yelled. War rushed forward to the plate. 'She still listens,' Sol thought.

"Well at least they got part of their memory back," Oliver whispered. "I'm worried about Nat. She still has that chip in her brain." Bruce explained. "How would you disable the chip?" Steve questioned. "Well that would be the easy part." Tony addressed, "The part we need to worry about is she would need a MRI after to make sure it's disabled." "So?" Clint quizzed. "From what we gather the have both been put into a machine called a cryofreeze. It will freeze their body, but with the serum their cells will regenerate. This machine though looks just like a MRI." Bruce concluded. Oliver looked at the security camera system. "I will get her out of there. I think we should bring both of them." Oliver rasped. "Bucky would be there for emotional support." Natasha agreed.

They decided Steve and Oliver would get Nat and Bucky from their cells. The others, except for Tony and Bruce who were in the lab, would be on stand by if need. When they walked in the cell Bucky and Natalie were sitting as close as could be, together in the corner. "Hi, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to help you with that little voice in your head." Oliver comforted as he seen the two tense up. "We would like you to come with us. You don't have to if you don't want to." Steve said as he crouched down next to Oliver. Bucky slowly got up and shuffled forward. Nat stayed put. "Nat it's alright." Oliver comforted. "My name is War." She growled. "War pleased." Bucky begged. Nat got up, and stood next to Bucky.

All four of them made their way to the lab. When they got into the lab. Nat and Bucky immediately tensed up at the sight. "It's alright." Oliver whispered to them. "How about you sit down. All they won't to do is give you a few shots. "No, no,no." Nat stammered as she and Bucky backed up. "Y-you promised." Natalie whispered at Oliver. Steve signaled for Tony and Bruce to stay back. "They won't hurt you. The shots are to help you stay healthy." Steve comforted.

"Stevie, wouldn't lie would you?." Sol confirmed. "It will be over quickly, War. Then maybe they will leave us alone." War let herself be lead by Sol to the stool waiting for Bucky to sit down first. Natalie hid her eyes in his shoulder. Bruce walked over to her slowly and handled the shot. "One more thing and your done." Bruce explained. Bucky and Natalie slowly followed Oliver to the room with the MRI Machine. Bucky froze then grabbed Natalie and pushed themselves into a corner.

"We haven't done anything wrong. Don't put us back under." Sol begged. "It won't hurt. It will just take a quick picture of your brain." Oliver comforted. They slowly moved out of the corner. "How about we get out of here and do this later." Natalie and Bucky began to join them for their daily activity's. No one could beat them while sparring. Nat could barely pin Bucky. He was always on the defensive. Bucky subconsciously stayed close to Steve. Natalie was always with Oliver or Bucky. Bucky and Natalie finally got a floor to themselves. Bucky started to get hi memory back before he was the Winter Soldier.

Then the nightmares began.

BUCKY'S POV

I awoke to a scream. "War, War." I called. I still didn't call her Nat and she never called me Bucky. I never wanted her to. I made my way to her. She was gripping her blankets with a deadly grasp. "War, wake up." I tried. She still wouldn't wake up. "Jarvis, please get Steve and Oliver down her and have Clint and Tasha on stand by." "As you wish." Jarvis replied.

"Bucky, you all right?" Steve questioned. "Yeah, I'm is War's room." I explained. "She's having a nightmare and I can't wake her up. I have an idea but there's a chance this could end badly." Steve and Oliver both agreed. Here nothing.

THIRD PERSON POV

Bucky calmly stood next to Nat. "Soldat (Soldier) , get up." Bucky ordered in a thick Russian accent. Natalie shot up like a rocket. When she tried to take a step forward she fell. Bucky knelt down beside her. Natalie sobbed into is shirt. "I remembered, Buck, I remembered." She cried. "I know baby girl, I know." Bucky comforted. Natalie calmed down after about 7 minutes. "Ollie," Nat whispered.

"I'm here, Nat." Oliver responded. Nat got up and ran over to him. "I killed them Ollie," She whispered into his ear. While they hugged Steve and Bucky left. "Vse budet Khorosho, (It will be alright, darling) Oliver whispered. Oliver finally calmed her. Natalie fell into a peaceful sleep.

Next Day

"Hey Buck can I talk to you?" Natalie asked quietly. "Sure, Nat." Bucky agreed. "I decided I am going to move out. I want to see the world," Natalie explained, "Come with me, please."

Bucky carefully thought it out. "I think that's a good idea." Bucky explained. Bucky and Natalie called a meeting in the conference room. "Everything alright, Buck?" Steve asked as he walked in.

"Everything is fine," Bucky assured. Once everyone sat down Bucky and Natalie explained their plan.


	11. Enemy's Of The State

Third Person's POV

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Bucky?" Steve questioned.

"Steve we need this." Bucky explained.

"We will be leaving in two days. We believe that we should have slight contact with technology." Nat said

That night during dinner a emergency news alert popped on to the T.V. screen. "Breaking news, the assassins, Winter Soldier and Winter Warrior, have been confirmed as James Buchanan Barnes and Natalie Margret Lancaster. They have been spotted at the Avengers Tower. Please leave the area immediately. The T.V. shut down. Everyone in attendance looked surprised, except one, Natasha Romanoff.

"Tasha, what did you do?" Clint accused.

"I did what was right." She stated.

Shield agents charged into the room. "James Barnes and Natalie Lancaster you are under arrest." What appeared to be the leader yelled. Both slowly got on their knees. Large vibranium cuffs were locked around their wrist. Bucky and Natalie shared a look. A smirk grew on Nat's face. At the same time both broke the cuffs and sprinted behind them to the window and jumped. They luckily had a balcony 50 feet below them. They made their escape into the night.

Meanwhile at the tower Natasha was getting the scolding of her life. "Nat how could you? You know hydra will be after them now." Clint barked.

"Their weapons. They shouldn't be out by themselves. Shield ha two cells set up for them." Natasha added. At that Oliver had to be physcially restrained by Thor and Steve.

"Get out of my tower! Now!" Tony demanded harshly.  
"Fine, Clint, you coming." Tasha remarked.

"Not a chance. You are no better then those crazy Hydra agents, " Clint growled.

With a defected look on her face, Natasha, left the tower. The rest of the Avengers and Oliver sat and waited for contact from the two. Three hours later the phone rang.

"Hello," Tony answered.

"We need to hurry. There are Hydra agents everywhere. We are going out of state. You will find a way to contact us if we are needed." Nat paused, "Run!"

The line went dead. All the Avengers sat down and waited. For what none of them knew.


	12. All Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they ever get clear? Are they stuck on the run forever?

_**Third POV** _

"Are we clear," Nat breathed.

"I think so." Bucky responded.

Natalie didn't reply. She walked back into the crowds on the sidewalk. She was taught, best place for cover is in the public eye. Bucky and Natalie made their way to a safe position. They found an empty cabin on the border on New York. After, 3 weeks of moving from place to place, a big surprise happened. It was all over the news.

"Sargent James Barnes has been cleared of all charges. James was drugged and brainwashed."

"You better call Steve." Nat told him as she handed him the phone. Bucky didn't say anything. He dialed Steve.

"Hello," Steve asked through the phone.

"Steve, is it true?" Bucky hesitated.

"Buck, it's true. We tried to explain both of your cases. They let you off because of your service for your country."

"Nat, can't come back?" Bucky questioned.

"It's not safe yet."

"That is absolutely stupid," Bucky yelled into the phone.

What Bucky didn't know that Nat was listening to their conversation.

"Steve, I can't come back without her." Bucky lowered his voice.

"I know. Be safe, Buck." Steve said as he hung up.

At that Nat was out the door. She could stay and make him live a life on the run. She decided to leave, so Bucky could go back.

"Nat," Bucky called. He received no response. He tried again, with the same result. Then he noticed the door was open.

"No." Bucky cried. She was gone. He searched until he was exhausted. Bucky texted Steve and told him. His phone rang shortly after.

"What do you mean she's gone." Steve rambled.  
"She left. She heard me on the phone." Bucky explained.

"Stay and look or you can come back and search from here."

"I look from here." Bucky told him as he hung up.

Bucky searched for two more weeks when he got the phone call. Ra's Al Ghul had people held hostage at a bank. The Avengers needed back up.


	13. Father?

_Winter Warrior Armor_

_**Third Person POV** _

_**One Week Earlier** _

"Avengers, you all can only do so much to prevent a problem. What we need are the two perfect soldiers." Secretary Thaddeus Ross addressed.

"What are you talking about, Ross?" Tony questioned.

"The Winter Warrior and the Winter Soldier."

"Absolutely not," Steve ordered.

Ross continued, " They were trained and are better than any of you in fighting. I understand that Barnes has been cleared, so I can't force him. Natalie on the other hand I can. So I will be satisfied with her. She is the better of the two."

"You can't touch her." Clint argued.

"I can and will. You all can either help or you don't and it will just be a bit more messy, so to speak." Ross stated, "Make you choice."

Everyone looked at each other.

"You'll have zero support here. We will put a stop to this." Steve fumed.

Ross walked calmly from the room. Once he was in his car, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Ra's Al Ghul, I can get you your most prized possession. The Winter Warrior."

"I'm listening." He responded in a gruff voice.

The scheme was planned.

_**A Week Later** _

Bucky arrived at the airport just in time. When he got to his seat there was a note.

_"I will be watching. If you need me I will be there. You need to understand if Ra's gets his hands on me I'm gone. Don't come for me. Please!_

_Love, Natalie"_

'Nat what have you done.' Bucky thought. Bucky rode in silence to where the Avengers were. Steve was waiting for him to land. Tony was talking to Natasha. They decided to bring her in on this mission. With Nat gone all hands were on deck. Bucky and Steve drove to the bank.

"How bad is it?" Bucky questioned.

"Thirty guards and Ra's. Over 60 hostages. Not so good." Steve replied.

"Steve, Nat left me a letter. She told me if Ra's gets her back. We can't come and get her back.

"We all got one."

Thy arrived at the bank. They both got our of the car and went to the team. When Bucky seen Tasha his metal hand wrapped around her neck.

"The only reason I won't kill you today is because you are needed. After that you mine." Bucky hissed.

Bucky released her. He and the others discussed the plan. Bucky and Steve were to sneak around the back. Clint took to the roof. Natasha the front. As she made he way to the door. Six men in black charged out. Once all of them were out, Ra's, slowly walked out.

"My dear, I suggest yo put your weapon down. Unless you want your dear archer to get a bullet to the brain." Ra's drawled.

Natasha slowly put her weapons down after she looked to the roof. Where she saw Clint captured. Without warning. Ra's, pulled a gun out and aimed it at her head.

"Stupid, my assassins are trained much better. Especially my Muharib (Warrior)." Ra's addressed.

A helicopter could be heard in the distance. Natasha prepared for the worst. She heard the gunshot, but felt nothing. Crouched in front of her, shield up, was Natalie. She was in her Warrior gear.

"Ra's never underestimate a team." Nat dared. "Tasha get out of here now. A gun Ra's? That is a little primitive for you."

Natasha got clear. "Winter Warrior is here. Everyone to the front. She just saved my life."

The team made their way towards her. All of their attention was on Nat.

"You finally decided to show up. It's time to come home, daughter."

"I'm not you daughter." She countered.

"Oh, you are. Why do you think you were chosen." Ra's informed.

"If so then it is my birth right to fight for the title of demon."

"It is." Ra's pressed.

"Let us commence the ritual." Nat yelled, before she charged.


	14. Self Destruct

_ **Third Person POV** _

 

Nat drew her sword, as did Ra's. They lunged forward at each other. Not aiming to wound.

“Nat is going to get herself killed.” Steve said through the coms.

“She is pretty good with a sword,Stevie. She will give him a run for his money.” Bucky responded.

Nat truly did, but it wasn't enough. Ra's had Nat on her knees with a sword to her throat.

“You won't kill me. You can't bring yourself to do it. You'll hesitate. Again.” Nat snarled.

“No, I could do it, but Mr. Ross needs you alive.” Ra's said as he pulled out two large syringes.

Bucky ran forward, but Steve grabbed him.

“You can't do that Buck,” Steve whispered to him. Steve himself trying to stay calm.

“Who the heck is Ross?” Bucky growled.

“He is Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross. He wanted the two of you to be his perfect soldiers. We wouldn't help him so I guess he went by other means,” Tony rambled.

Meanwhile, Ra's men surrounding Nat. The slowly got closer and closer.

“Restrain her,” Ra's ordered.

The men grabbed her. Their hold didn't last long. It was enough time for him to plunge both syringes in her neck. Ra's men backed up quickly. Nat tried to fight off the drug. She sadly failed. Once, she was sedated they put huge vibranium shackles on her. Bucky was struggling to get her. Steve, Thor, and Tony had to hold him back while Bruce tried to calm him down.

Ra's walked back into the bank while his men carried her in. A few minutes later the civilians came running out. One man came up to Clint.

“The girl was put into a big metal cage. You got to get her.” He begged.

“We are aware. She is one of us.” He responded professionally.  
Three helicopters came and retrieved the League of Assassin's. The last helicopter was loaded with a cage. Inside sat Nat chained to a chair.

“It's not fair,” Bucky cried, “I know, Buck, I know” Steve consoled.

 

**The Next Day**

Nat woke up to blinding florescent lights. She slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was no longer chained, she only had cuffs on her wrists. Hat surprised her the most was the thick collar on her neck. Her cell was rather large. She guessed it was 20x20. In front was a glass door. Which appeared to be bullet proof.

 

What seemed like days had passed. Only people she had seen were the guards who brought her food. The collar she found out was able to shock her. Quite painfully at that. At the time of Nat's normal dinner, a man in a suit with white hair walked in. Without her food.

“So you are the famous Winter Warrior. I expected you to try and breakout by now.” He spoke,” Guess the collar did the trick. Oh, by the way I'm Thaddeus Ross.”

“What do you want?” Nat whispered.

“That is a good question? We need a weapon, a fist so to speak. A perfect soldier. That is you darling.”

Nat's stomach knotted.

“I originally tried to get the Avengers to bring you in. To loyal, except one. He will by here tomorrow.”

'Wait, one of them is helping him,' Nat thought.

Ross continued, “That is why your dear father helped me. We made a deal. He helps me get you, he may borrow you for missions. Other then that you are mine. Goodbye, Natalie for I only need the monster.”

“No, don't please.” Nat whimpered.

“Victor” A voice said through a speaker.

“Please,” She begged once again.

“Charlie.”

“Tower.”

By then she was absolutely still.

“Shield.”

“Metal.”

“Winter.”

“Good evening, Warrior.” Ross said.

“Ready to...” Winter Warrior started, but she reached and grabbed her head.

“Wipe her.”

 

 

_ **Two Days Later Avengers Tower** _

 

“Guys, got a location. Come down to my lab.” Tony yelled. Everyone except Bucky was down there. He just fell into a peaceful sleep. The team did not want to wake him.

“Where?” Steve asked.

“If she is with Ross, she is probably on the Raft. Which is a maximum security prison in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.”

“How do we get in?” Bruce questioned.

“That's the thing. I have an idea but I doubt you will like it.”

 

**Present Raft**

 

“Warrior, get up.”

War got up and stood at attention like any other soldier would.

“Follow me.” The guard ordered. They walked through six different hallways. War counted steps and which direction to turn on habit.

“In there.” The guard ordered as he turned to guard the door. Inside sat Ross an a man who seemed familiar.

“Ready to comply, Sir,” War said firmly.

“Stand easy,” Ross ordered, “What do you think, Tony?”

The man in the chair stood and walked around War.

“What's the collar for?” The man, Tony, asked.

“We had a little trouble before we wiped her. She needed a little shock to get her to cooperate.”

“Nice,” Tony said as he checked his watch.

“Sorry, I have to go,” Tony said as he got his jacket on, “Meeting ends at 1:30. Call me if anything changes.”

 

**Outside in the Helicopter**

 

“J, call Steve,” Tony ordered.

“Tony, how bad is it?”

“Not good. Winter Warrior is back.” Tony explained.

“I'll tell the others,” Steve replied.

Tony ended the call. He leaned back and waited to get back to the tower.

“Nat, what have you gotten into this time.” Tony whispered to himself.

 


	15. Weapon of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross has the perfect weapon. How will he use it.

Third Person's POV  
“How are you today, Warrior?” Ross asked as he stood in front of War's cell.  
“Functioning to my fullest capability's, sir,” She informed.  
“Get you gear on and meet me outside. We have places to be.” Ross approved.  
War's cell door opened. She changed into her armor. Ross had changed her outfit from what the league had. It was a long black coat, which was bullet proof. The coat had shiny silver accents. On the hood the accent was in the shape of an arrow. Her bow and shield were black and silver also. The muzzle over her face was pure silver.   
War finished getting dressed and putting her weapons in their rightful spot. Once outside, Ross and his men were waiting. When Ross seen War the briefing began.   
“Our mission is to arrest the Avengers. All have refused to sign the accords. If they refuse, Winter Warrior, back there,” Ross stated as he pointed towards me, “Will kill them.”  
She nodded her head in acknowledgment. She stood ready till the end of the briefing. All of them ,including Ross, loaded on to multiple helicopters. It took them 2 hours to get to New York. There was a raging thunderstorm crackling through the sky, lightening lit up the dark sky. Outside of the Avengers Tower stood 8 very unhappy people. All wanting their happy girl back.  
In time square 7 helicopters unloaded, people scattered s 60 heavily armed men in uniforms marched forwarded along with Ross and Winter Warrior. 

“Warrior get into position.” Ross addressed.   
Her position was in the third row of soldiers. Ross stood in the front leading the group. 

 

Avengers Tower  
“Sir, they have arrived at Time Square. Ms. Natalie is with them,” Jarvis informed.  
“Thanks,” Tony responded, “I have already sent the videos to the President.”  
“Guy's our mission is not to get Ross. Our mission is to get Nat back unarmed.” Steve ordered, “Load up.”


	16. How to Make Someone Whole Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you fight your family? The Avengers must make that choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about making some oneshots about this story. Please tell me what you think.

The Avengers made the painstaking trip to the Time Square. They slowly walked out of the quin jet.

 

“Ross, the government is already against you. You can't arrest us, when you have an arrest warrant on your head. We only want Natalie back.” Steve exclaimed.

 

“Wrong, if I can't arrest you, I can do much worse. Warrior, complete you mission.” Ross ordered.

 

The rows of soldiers split down the middle to reveal, Nat, clad in new gear brandishing as sword. She walked forward twirling it back and forth, head down. It hurt the Avengers to see the sweet girl they all had come to love be forced to this.

 

“Stand down, Nat.” Steve tried. It fell on deaf ears. Iron Man's burst of repulsors caught her attention just long enough for Clint and Bucky to switch places. Bucky was hidden till then.

 

“Buck? Nat barely whispered, before a shock coursed through her body.

 

“Go for the collar,” Steve ordered.

 

“Clint arrows” Bucky whispered into his com.

 

Clint had 8 elephant tranquilizers. It would take 2 of them to make her unconscious. He had only 4 shots. The soldiers long forgotten, the team surrounded Nat. Cap threw his shield with all the force he could muster. Nat grabbed the shield before it hit her. She roughly skidded several feet behind her. Tony fired his repulsors. Which Nat deflected with Steve's shield.

 

This gave Clint enough time. His arrow pierced the back of her leg. Nat grabbed the arrow and ripped it our. She tried to take a step forward but staggered.

 

“Nat, you know me. Your name is Natalie Margret Lancaster. Oliver Queen is your brother in all but blood.” Bucky informed.

 

She just shook her head.

 

“No matter what you'll always be my hero.” Bucky whispered.

 

And at the she fell on one knee. Bucky took a cautious step forward. Nat didn't flinch as expected. Bucky caught her in time to keep her from completely falling.

 

“Bucky, I'm tired.” Nat's fragile voice whispered.

 

“I know, doll, I know.” He told her back. Nat let her head fall onto his chest and closed her eyes.

 

Steve, Tasha and Tony were dealing with Ross. Sadly they didn't pursue them. They returned to Bucky. They saw him carry Nat to the quin jet. Banner was there waiting. The laid her down on the medical table. Bruce went to grab the restraints.

 

Bucky growled, “Don't even think about it.”

 

Bruce gave him a knowing look. He grabbed his gear. After a little while the rest came into see the two winters.

 

“How is she.” Steve questioned.

 

“Ross didn't know about her heighten metabolism. She has lost a lot of weight. We also need to start and IV to get fluids in her.” Banner responded.

 

“Always did feed us to the minimum. Just enough for us to fight.” Bucky spoke, looking nowhere directly.

 

“Steve, Tony, can I talk to you,” Banner asked as they walked towards the hallway.

 

Once they were in the clear, Banner, resumed.

 

“Her body had taken quite the beating. My guess they tried to get her to stop fighting. But that's not my worry. It's the mental damage.”

 

“What should we expect?” Tony questioned.

 

“Severe PTSD. So, lack of trust, nightmares, not eating. Those sort of symptoms. Just the same as Bucky had.”

 

The media is going to be bad when we get home.” Steve commented.

 

The saying home is a battlefield was never more right.

 


	17. The Aftermath

The Avengers arrive at the tower. People surrounded the tower. A row of civilians were pushing them back.   
The were chanting, “Cage the monster.”  
In the quin jet Natalie began to stir.   
“Buck?” Nat rasped her voice heavy from sleep.  
“Were here, doll.” Bucky explained as he stood. “Everyone is outside. Even Thor.”  
“Why did you save me? I'm a Monster.” Nat said as she sat with her head in her hands.  
“You are not a monster. You are someone who has been dealt a bad deck of cards.” Bucky whispered as he knelt to look her in the eye. “Lets go.”   
Nat unconsciously grabbed Bucky's hand as they walked out.  
“Good to have you back, Lady Natalie,” Thor spoke, not in his usual booming voice.  
“You hungry?” Clint asked as they all walked into the tower. Trying to distract her from the chanting.  
Nat nodded her head.  
“Pizza sound good?” He asked.  
` She nodded again. She had yet talked to all of them. Natalie has not left Bucky since they entered the tower. They sat on the couch together, waiting for the pizza. When the pizza came Natalie grabbed 6 pieces just enough for her metabolism. What the team noticed was the way she shielded her food. Her body covered the left side of the food. The only open side is where Bucky is sitting. They both naturally guarded their food. Bucky is not as bad about it. The team all separated to their rooms.   
“This is stupid, but I don't remember where my room is,” Nat murmured.   
“It's alright. Just follow me.” Bucky and her got on the elevator and went to the 73rd floor. “This is yours and mine is right next door.   
Later that night, Nat, could be found sitting on her bed. She asked Jarvis to show pictures of things before she was gone. When looking at the photos she began to remember other things. In the morning, everyone reached the floor to see Nat already down there.   
“What are you doing up?” Steve asked gently, “I thought you would sleep in.”   
“Not tired,” She replied. Without a word she stood up and left. Bucky went to follow but Steve caught his arm.   
“Give her 5 minutes,” He ordered.   
“I know none of us want to discuss this but the press is give us some trouble. Apprantly, they want to put her back on the raft.,” Tony informed.  
“What why?” Steve all but shout.  
“Were monsters in their eyes. Caged the gun and forget someone had to pull the trigger,” Bucky stated before he took off after Natalie.  
“Jarvis, inform them that we need to discuss this with them if they are ready,” Tony ordered. “We need to explain what she went through. They aren't the bad about Bucky. Maybe even have them make an appearance..”   
“Just let them be. Who is ready to eat.” Clint said with a tone of pain. He knows all to well what someone else in your mind does to you.  
20 minutes Later  
Nat and Bucky walked downstairs.  
“We discussed this upstairs. You can say what you need to. I don't want any videos of me up there. Nat said okay as long as she is not there,” Bucky addressed.  
Tony took the info like a champ, “ Would you be okay with making an appearance and answering a few questions.”   
“Yes, sir,” Nat said.  
“Don't feel pressure. You don't have to. You won't be punished,” Steve spoke quickly.  
She had a confused look on her face.  
“I want to do it. If it will help.” Nat spoke.


	18. The Press Conference

“Today, we are here to discuss the subject of freedom. More specifically the freedom of a 22 year old girl. Natalie Lancaster had lived in my tower. I have gotten to know here.” Tony told the crowd of reporters.  
“She had to be the nicest girl that I have ever met. But you all don't know that side of her. You know her as the Winter Warrior. Something that she was forced to do.” Tony paused for questions.  
A shorter man towards the front asked. How was she forced?”  
“I have permission from Miss Lancaster and Mr. Barnes to discuss this subject. As I must mention Mr. Barnes went through the same trauma as Natalie. At the age of 19 Natalie was kidnapped from the only family she knew. She was drugged, tortured and branded. There she was recovered and brought to us. She was taken by Hydra and was brainwashed and tortured yet again. Here she also met James.”  
Arms in the crowd shot up. Tony pointed out into the crowd to a blonde haired woman.  
“Mr. Stark by what means was she recovered from this unknown group?”  
The vigilante known as the Arrow rescued her,” He responded.  
“Can you comment on the rumor on Angel of Darkness being the same person as the Winter Warrior?”  
Tony paused, “Yes in fact Natalie is the Angel of Darkness.”  
Before he could call on someone else a man shouted out, “Was she really brainwashed or is that an excuse for being weak?”  
Tony leveled a glare at that man, “What you are about to see has not been released to the public. On the return of Natalie we recovered video footage. This is from the 3 times she was abused by the different organizations. Including what a certain member of our own government was apart of.”  
Behind Tony footage of Natalie in the chair popped up.   
“In this video, you can see Natalie in a chair that was designed for brainwashing. It sends 4,000 volts of electricity into the brain to essentially fry it, till the point the subject loses their complete memory. With the repetition of words it with some other things that could not be disclosed. Will en tale brainwash.”  
The next video was shown. It was Natalie with her wrist shackled to the ceiling being beaten.  
“When Natalie resisted them she was punished over time scars have lead to 67% of her body to be scar tissue. On more question.”  
“Mr. Stark was Miss Lancaster the person at the bank that let herself be captured to protect the hostages.”  
“It was in fact her. Now if you all behave, Natalie and Bucky will come up here to answer some questions.”  
Tony stepped aside from the podium. Steve walked up the steps followed by Clint in full uniform. Bucky and Natalie slowly walked behind the two. Natalie in a t-shirt where some of her scars were visible. The reporters went nuts with questions. Steve stepped up to the microphone, “Please, one at a time. You first, Ma'am.”  
“Mr. Barnes, were you with the group known as Hydra for those 70 years”  
“Yes, I was.” Bucky responded.  
Most questions were aimed towards Bucky. Very few were about Nat.  
“Ms. Lancaster, I don't know if you remember, but I was one of the hostages in the bank incident. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So I would like to thank you.”  
A small smile graced Nat's face, which was rare. She stepped forward.  
“Tank you. You have no idea how much that means to me.” She told them.   
“I think that is enough questions.” Steve said as he led the two stars down and out of the spot light. Tony began to rap the press conference up. “Remember this girl has sacrificed every thing for this country. Don't throw her in a cell. Her and Barnes went through and done the same exact things. You don't want him in a cell.”  
He paused, “ Those two can not survive with out each other and for the people that captured her I have something to say. You tried to cage and contain her, drain her of her worth. Beat her down to nothing, with relentless fists of words. Control and d-soul her, but she is resilient, Bamboo to your storm: bending but never breaking. Now taking back her true form. Courage like a tsunami: ready to lay waste to your city of empty promises. She will rise above your shallow ruins like the moon in all her fullness free and beautiful, luminous. Your hungry night tried to devour her own light that darkness couldn't swallow. You are hallow and aimless. She has carried life, hidden within; a seedling, growing skyward toward the sun of better things. You heart is salted earth; your body a walking mausoleum. You fear freedom and love control. Mistaking intimidation for true power and captivity for devotion. Devoid of emotion you're dead inside wanted to bury her with you in a graveyard of lies. But she will rise. She will shine. She will. She is so much more powerful than you. Unstoppable. Thank You” Tony stepped down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote was not mine. Who ever wrote it did wonderful.


	19. Oneshot- The Raft

In this story the Accords happened. Set during civil war. Oliver is team Cap.

"Steve, we need to get them. Nat is in trouble," Bucky drawled.

Steve turned to address him, "We can't take the chance of them getting you two."

"What?"

"What if they know your trigger words too."

Raft

"Where are they?" Ross demanded.

"They are in processing." A soldier spoke.

Ross marched down to them. Sam, Clint, and Scott were in normal handcuffs, while Wanda's dampened her powers.

"Where is the Asset?" Ross fumed as he glared at the soldier.

They seemed to shrink under his gaze.

"Well," He demanded again. Before anyone could say anything yelling could be heard.

"Restrain her."

"Get the muzzle take her down."

Ross watched as his men failed to fully restrain Natalie. Who had thin vibranium cuffs and a shock collar. He took a step forward. Sam blocked his path.

"Don't touch her. She will break you." Sam spat.

Ross ignored him.

"Hello, my Asset," Ross smiled.

Not missing a beat, she snapped the cuffs, with some effort, and ripped the muzzle off.

"Got to be better than that," She said harshly as her right fist connected with his nose.

He stumbled, when he regained his balance, blood dripped from his nose. His men rushed to grab her.

"Put the others in their cells."

Cell Block

The 4 others walk to their cells. In the middle was a chair with odd items around it.

"What is that?" Clint asked as the cell door closed.

"That is for your friend."

The others along with Clint had a confused look on their faces. The guards just laughed.

40 Minutes Later

Ross walked through the large door. Two men following, who had Nat by the shoulders dragging her. They placed her on the chair.

"Wake her up."

The biggest of the two soldiers pulled out a remote. He pressed a button and it started Nat's shock collar. She jerked up and gasped. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. In her eyes, Sam seen a flicker of pain then resignation.

She then turned cold.

"I thought the point of the Accords were to stop people like me," She smiled " Wait are you going off on your own."

The soldiers with a slight nod of Ross's head. They began to restrain her and start the machine. Before they did Nat looked each Avengers in the eyes and spoke, " Whatever happens I'm sorry."

Two metal plates enclosed over her face. She tried to restrain from screaming. She failed. Clint pounded against the door of his cell trying to get out.

"Clint, we can't do anything till they are done. She'll need us to be calm." Sam reasoned.

The chair stopped. Na hunched forward panting. Ross began to walk around the chair.

"Victor, Charlie, Tower," He spoke.

Nat was still, barely breathing.

"Shield, Metal, Winter," Ross finished; "Soldat?"

Nat spoke, "Gotovy soblyudat,"

"English," He demanded.

"Ready to comply," She responded.

Ross smiled with approval.

"Go to your cell." He pointed in the direction of the last cell. Nat followed orders. Head down looking at no one. Wanda and Scott were in a state of shock. Clint was furious. Sam looked a her with sympathy. Nat slowly looked around, she sat on her bed. Her cell door didn't close.

Someone talked through the speaker, "Warrior, your cell door will close at night. Your mission is to stop them if the try to escape."

This continued for several days. Till one day Sam tried to talk to her.

"Nat , I know you in there we need you help. Come on. Do it for us. Better yet do it for Bucky."

Nat began to shake her head.

Sam and the others continued.

"Come on."

"Nat. Please."

"You got it."

She looked up, "Sam?"

"Yeah, help us," He ordered. At that the alarm sounded. Her door began to close but she rushed forward. She barely made it. Once, out the sound of soldiers clambering down the stairs to them caught her attention.

Soldiers, with guns up, came out and began to surround her. Nat slowly got down on one knee. When they closed was their mistake. Nat sent a roundhouse kick to the head of the soldier with the cuffs. As more tried to fight er. The more dropped dead or unconscious. She fought hard, punches and kicks taking down the assailants, until more came out with sedatives.

Four darts were shot into her upper left thigh. She struggled, fell onto her hands and knees. A dark haired soldier walked up to her and kicked her on the ribs. She fell to her right side unconscious. Later, that night, Natalie still getting pumped with sedatives, the alarm sounded. A voice came across the intercom, "Protect the Asset at all cost."

Soldiers in different uniforms poured into the cell block. One in a gray uniform picked her up. The other men surrounded them. And they were gone. No sooner then they left, Steve arrived, he busted them out of their cells.

"Where is Nat?" Steve questioned as he looked around.

"They came and got her. Steve, it's hasn't be good on her." Sam explained.

"We have to get out of here. I will get her later."

Wakanda

"What do you mean you left her?" Bucky growled as he stalked forward.

Steve put his hands up, "She wasn't there, I didn't have time to look for her."

"Go, GET OUT," Bucky yelled.

Steve turned and opened the door. He paused, "I'm truly sorry, Buck" Then left.

Bucky looked to the sky, "If anyone can hear me. Please help her. Please. No one can down here." He whispered.

He believed that no one heard him, but someone did.

RAFT

"Natalie, get up please. We don't have much time."

She blearily cracked her eyes open. Before her stood a tall, black haired man in a green outfit.

"Loki," She croaked.

"Yes, we must go," He said as he picked her up. She was once again unconscious.

He slung her arm around his shoulder as he carried her like a bride. With a flash of green they were in Wakanda. Loki carried her threw the palace.

"I believe you asked for something," Loki said as he approached Bucky from behind.

Bucky turned around and a sight it was. Nat with her head tucked under Loki's as he cradled her close to his chest.

"They were keeping her sedated it should were off soon."

Bucky nodded as he walked and took her from him. Bucky looked up and Loki was gone. When Nat woke up, a letter laid on the bed next to her.

'Natalie,

I too have been dealt a rough life. You never deserved this. I will watch from Asgard. When you are in trouble, I will come an assist. My friend, from what I see you would make anyone a proud sister. Check the dining hall.

Yours Truly,

Loki Odinson.'

Nat rushed forward to the dining hall. There stood Oliver Queen.

"Ollie," She ran to him and ave him a hug. While the hugged, she thanked Loki a million times.


End file.
